


blodet fløjl

by CampionSayn



Series: Goretober 2020 [4]
Category: Teen Titans: Beast Boy (Kami Garcia & Gabriel Picolo), Teen Titans: Beast Boy Loves Raven (Kami Garcia & Gabriel Picolo), Teen Titans: Raven (Kami Garcia & Gabriel Picolo)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, This is Not a Meet Cute, and certainly not a Rom-Com scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: She thought he was dead at first.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Series: Goretober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949095
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	blodet fløjl

She assumed he was a dead body washed in with the tide.  
  
  
She remembered him as the boy with the ridiculous attempt at a pick-up line, "Meatless hotdogs," who she thought had tugged at her hair before she'd walked away to the sounds of him questioning the waitress if anybody in the restaurant understood the definition of "vegetarian."  
  
It was the green tint to his skin that threw Raven for a loop. The blood was almost black under the moonlight, but his skin made him look long dead.  
  
  
She felt and heard the lights on the boardwalk about them shatter with her fear when he took a breath and she almost screamed, running towards him; no clothes on his body, thick marks like teeth and claws in his skin, as well as the smell of gunpowder on the wind.  
  
Raven only knew the barest minimum when it came to people in trouble, how to give CPR, how to check for a pulse, how to clear open wounds with alcohol, treat sunburns with aloe.  
  
Only two of these skills seemed pertinent, thankfully; her fingers with the chewed off nails found his jugular vein and she opened his mouth, _("What sharp teeth you have,")_ feeling for breath.  
  
The monkey that had stolen her wallet approached the both of them, somber, and it seemed they were both holding their breath as she counted to ten.  
  
  
Raven had never been so glad to hear hacking and have foamy vomit land in her open palm.


End file.
